Eh abierto mis ojos
by Lord Rasmussen
Summary: ciertamente uno nunca sabe lo que tiene asta que lo pierde, te dejas llevar por nuevas sensaciones pero no te das cuenta que en aquel lugar dejas un corazon echo añicos por una venganza que no pudo ser completada. NaruxHina NaruxOCC
1. Chapter 1

_**Episodio 01**_

_Llegada del Sannin y su dicipulo._

Luego de que el peligroso zorro de las nueve colas atacase Konahagakure no sato dejando como terrible resultado muchos niños huérfanos, uno en especial había sido el que llevo la peor parte, a menudo Hera atacado por furiosos aldeanos quienes alzaban las armas inclementes ante la mirada de un chiquillo de unos 3 años quien aterrado no tenía otra ovación que correr y correr, con lagrimas en sus ojos y corazón. Hace continuo su vida hasta que se graduó de la academia ninja a los 13 años, consiguió por primera vez el significado de la palabra amigos, e incluso parientes adictivos los cuales eran Hiraya, Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke y Kakazhi siguió todo como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase, pero como la calma no duro mucho, la tormenta se acerco en forma de un hombre despiadado y un doloroso recuerdo en la conciencia de Sasuke Uchiha, el cual Hera para el rubio de ojos azules como el alta mar su hermano.

Trajo como consecuencia la posterior huida de Sasuke hacia las garras de Orochimaru, antiguo Ninja de Konoha y el peor enemigo jurado de la poderosa aldea del país del fuego. Los 8 gennis y un shunnin habían partido en búsqueda de él pero pese a su incansable exfuerzo no consiguieron traerle de vuelta, y un gran dolor azoto al niño Zorro quien al no tener otra alternativa partió con Hiraya para ser entrenado y hace salvar a su viejo amigo.

Habían trascurrido almenas un año y se alaban en un desolado muelle, Naruto quien nunca en su vida como cualquier niño comenzó a preguntar y cariñosamente eran contestadas por su mentor. - ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto el rubio. – Pues esto es un barco, que nos llevara a otro continente, ¿chico no creerás que este es el único continente que existe? – contesto Hiraya tiernamente ante la mirada de su pupilo y protgido la cual era de mera sorpresa.

-A demás hay tipos muy fuertes hay fuera. - hablo el sujeto dejando aun mas intrigado al chico.

Luego de un completo mes de viaje atravez del océano, que pese a todos los mareos, habían utilizado para reflexionar, incluso Naruto lo hace, tan bien competían a ver quien nadaba más rápido que el barco, era gracioso ver a los viajeros con tremendas caras de incredibilidad y sorprendidos por la anormal resistencia de el ansioso y el chico quienes nadaban por días enteros, utilizando su chacra para no desfallecer, o perder el conocimiento a causa de las altas temperaturas, desembarcaron en un lugar llamado china en el cual había ciertas similitudes a su país pero la gente hablaba en otro idioma y pocos eran los que los entendían, se alaban en su capital Beijín, debido a la increíble facilidad de Hiraya para perder el dinero en bares de mala muerte tuvieron que posponer su recorrido y quedarse en ese lugar, buscando empleo de todo tipo, en un principio lo intentaron con trabajos de espionaje, casa recompensas pero cada que trataban siempre o se burlaban en sus caras, o los mandaban a la mirada, era de verdad frustrante, tanto hace que empezaron a buscar trabajos un poco fuera de la lee y con una gran escusa el viejo le insinuó que esto sería bueno para su entrenamiento, entraron a trabajar con la mafia.

Desde un principio fue muy difícil que no se le otorgaran trabajos de mensajeros, el pobre rubio tenía que llevar demasiados encargos, y en repetidas ocasiones Hera emboscado por tipos de la misma fuerza que Tsunade, lo cual de solo pensarlo Hera increíble pero después ya no lo fue tanto puesto que por tales circunstancias se entreno no hasta el cansancio si no que hasta desgarrar cada parte de sus músculos los cuales con cada reparación de chacra del Kyuubi se hacían mas resistentes y actos para el exfuerzo físico.

A menudo se sentía desolado, miserable y triste por estar lejos de sus amigos y por el recuerdo de aquellos días de entrenamiento en equipo, debido a que tanto él como Hiraya trabajaban no tenían mucho tiempo de hablar y de entrenar juntos por lo cual el chico solo Hera como se mantenía y incluso empezaba desarrollar una gran técnica en secreto, pero no fue hasta en toncas que la aparición de una persona cambiara sus vidas para siempre.

---- (Hogar de Naruto en China) -----

Entrenaba ya no solo en su hogar el rubio que ya hacia más de un año había partido de Konoha con una mujer de 16 años desamparada que luego ellos pasaron a proteger aun que en un principio no fue hace por que esta Hera muy fuerte incluso más que Naruto y Hiraya pero dentro de unos meses las cosas cambiaron.

-Naru-su ¿Por qué insistes en volverte tan fuerte? – le pregunto una mujer de cabellos Negros ojos café claros y vestida con un traje blanco para practicar taekwondo que se movía para esquivar con algo de dificultad los ataques del chico y contraatacar.

- pues veras, lo que pasa es que yo soy un huérfano que nunca tubo apoyo por nadie y que fui salvado por los compañeros de grupo que confiaron en mí, y pues bueno en pocas palabras yo soy el chico de la historia que te conto Hiraya-hero-sensei. – le contesto tomando la posición de el dragón luego de dar un paso atrás.

-Ya veo Naru-shu debiste habérmelo dicho mucho antes de que comenzáramos nuestro entrenamiento, lo hubiera hecho con más empeño. – le dijo ella a arremeter pero sorpresivamente el empezó a esquivar y detener los golpes de su nueva sensei muy fácilmente como si se hubieran intercambiado los papeles, lo siguiente fue que el utilizo el golpe de ballena que consiste en anteponer la espalda y agarrar el brazo del contrincante obligándolo a perder el equilibrio.

-Ahí, eso dolió sabes. – le dijo ella pero aprovechando que este había bajado la guardia y que aun la sujetaba del brazo le realizo una llave inversa que lo coloco en el suelo y a ella sobre él, a una cercanía peligrosa de sus rostros que se podía escuchar y sentir como las respiraciones se chocaban entre sí.

El rubio sufría cada respiración no por el dolor de la caída ni por que ella influyera presión en su abdomen con su peso corporal si no por la tentación de besarle, además del peso moral que lo atacaba en el momento, pues en los últimos meses la había llegado a considerar una hermandad mayor.

Por otro lado Úriko (a lo siento no dije su nombre xD) no sabía qué hacer, lo tenía tan cerca y era cuestión de dos segundos para que ella acortara la distancia entre sus labios y los de él; era simplemente tentador, su aliento la golpeaba en sus rostro con una aroma a café y algo de cigarrillo y esto la incitaba mas y mas cada milésima de segundo, sus labios tanto los de él como los de ella se tambaleaban como si fueran a desprenderse en cualquier momento. Pero para ella esto la simple mención de la idea Hera imposible pues temía que él la rechazara y por eso se levanto abruptamente sonrojada y le dio la espalda como si ese momento no hubiera ocurrido pero para su sorpresa él se levanto tras de ella causando que esta tropezara, colocando debajo de los labios tentadores.

En eso instantes toda moralidad y recates se perdió encerrándolos en un apasionado beso el cual fue un poco tosco ya que ninguno de los dos lo había hecho antes, eran completamente vírgenes. (En ese sentido al igual que en la otra jeja) duro pocos segundos y luego el chico se separo de ella un poco asustado pero igualmente cerca.

-Naruto – esta Hera la primera vez que ella le llamaba hace, entes simplemente Hera Uzumaki o Naru-shu pero a hora le llamo por su nombre lo cual en esa cultura era el equivalente a llamarle Naru-chan, lo que evidentemente significaba que ella lo consideraba más que un amigo.

-U… Uriko-cham – luego de eso los labios se acordaron del sabor del otro y como no tenían experiencia en eso algunas gotas de saliva escarian sobre las coloradas mejillas de la mujer, no utilizaron la lengua pues no tenían ni idea de que eso se utilizara, fue un beso de unos 60 segundos en los cuales comenzaron a girar asta que ella quedo sobre él y por el cosquilleo al respirar ambos se separaron instintivamente en perfecta coordinación se tocaron los labios y al darse cuenta que el otro lo imitaba fue un tremendo sonrojo por parte de ambos que podía ser visto desde la luna( lo acepto eso fue exagerado, pero como es mi historia puedo poner lo que quiera) seguido de un cambio de imitada pero después se observaron y dieron cuenta que estaban agarrados de manos, por lo que ella tímidamente quiso soltarse pero él no se lo permitió, y le jalo para darle otro beso y no lo habían terminado cuando el sonido de una botella saliendo al suelo los alerto. Decidieron su unión y esta vez su sonrojo fue tal que ella perdió el conocimiento pero no antes de que una gran cantidad de sangre saliera a chorro de sus orificios macales.

Era Hiraya quien no podía creer lo que había visto, sabía de antemano que Naruto Hera tímido con las mujeres a la hora de estas cosas porque ni siquiera fue capaz de darle un abrazo a su compañera de equipo, y tan bien por ello acepto la compañía de Úriko porque pensó que el rubio hijo de su disípalo y a hora el suyo no hubiera sido capaz de sobre pasarse, pero a hora se alaba besándola a una mujer mayor 3 años y que inclusive su belleza sobrepasara a todas las mujeres de Konoha juntas Hera delirante, empezaba a darse cuenta que el chico estaba madurando y decidió darle aquella charla que tarde o temprano sabia Hera necesaria, pues es aquella de hombre a hombre que todos pasamos alguna vez.

Ya había pasado casi una semana después de lo de aquel beso y Naruto seguía entrenando solo por pena a dar la cara a Uriko pero ya está pensando seriamente que el día tarde o temprano llegaría. Y al igual ella seguía escondida como una niña en su trabajo con la escusa de estar muy ocupada en el restaurante.

Por su parte Hiraya intuyo que era tiempo de enseñar le al chico no tan chico otra lesión que no fuera una técnica ninja.

----- (en la habitación del rubio) -----

-Naruto ¿puedo pasar? – pregunta el hombre de cabellera blanca en la puerta.

-Claro Hiraya puedes pasar. – dijo el ojos azules que escribía una carta, cosa que sorprendió a el sannin pero que le hizo entender que el hijo del Yomdaime Hokage estaba madurando y Hera cuestión de poco tiempo que empezara a preguntar por su procedencia.

- Y dime Hiraya, ¿para qué me necesitas? Tanta formalidad no es normal en ti. – dijo el rubio acomodándose en su cama y brindándole la silla.

-Bueno… mira quién habla de formalidades, pero está bien tomare la cilla, además esa nueva faceta te ayudara a ser una persona mas atractiva para el sexo opuesto. – le hablo el hombre logrando que el adolecente de 15 años se sonrojase un poco (en el buen sentido de la palabra pues la imagen de Uriko apareció en sus pensamientos).

-sensei lo que ocurre es que conozco la verdad, se cómo se llamaban mis padres. – al hombre de edad estas palabras fueron como un balde de agua muy fría, y sentía que le daba un infarto, y eso se debía a que el temía el rencor por parte del Uzumaki, es decir Namizake ya que en este último año y medio había sido capaz de sobrepasarle no solo a él si no tan bien a el propio Yomdaime, y tan bien técnicas de tal dificultad que en el reino de china solo tres personas incluyéndole a el poseían, (tranquilos les diré algún día de que se trata).

-¿Cómo? – pregunto el viejo un poco aturdido.

- Bueno primero que todo relájate Hiraya – sensei, no pienso atacarle, le respeto y quiero como un abuelo que nunca tuve, tan poco se preocupe por Konoha pues cuando llegue a ese lugar pediré el derecho a ser nombrado sanin y me hure de viaje por el mundo como usted o hizo. – dijo el rubio quien puso una mano en el hombre del hombre quien recordaba en ese momento cuando el Hokage más joven le había hablado sobre que colocaría a su hijo el mismo nombre del personaje de su libro.

-sabes mocoso, yo te puse ese nombre – comento el hombre muy conmovido al ver la mirada que le puso el ojos azules quien nunca había expresado tales lagrimas de felicidad.

- lo sé Hiraya-sensei, no se preocupe por mi y respecto a Uriko-cham ¿Qué cree que deba hacer? El rubio le expreso su amor hacia la mujer con la misma mirada que le dio minuto cuando le conto de la propuesta de matrimonio a Kushina.

---- (en la puerta de el apartamento) -----

-pensamiento de Uriko-

Llegaba a la puerta del apartamento y estaba muy cansada hace que salte y entre por una ventana sin percatarme que Hera la de el cuarto de Naru-shu pero fue muy tarde, y pensé que me habían atrapado pero me equivoque puesto que era en realidad Hiraya y Naru-shu, me disponía a salir de la evitación.

-Naruto ¿Qué piensas contarle, sobre tu descendencia, y como le dirás tus sentimientos? – dijo Hiraya y me llamo mucho la atención por lo que decidí continuar observando y oculte mi presencia.

-No lo sé Hiraya-sensei le contare que soy el hijo del Yomdaime Hokage en cualquier día, pero mis sentimientos son más complicados, no quiero soportar otro rechazo de la única persona que aparte de los de mi aldea me ha querido sinceramente. – hablo el rubio que me tenía en un dilema igual, el tan bien me quería y yo. Me moría por saltar en sus brazos pero soy muy penosa y prefiero que el tome la iniciativa, con ese ultimo pensamiento Salí por la ventana y toque la puerta solo para que al cabo de unos segundos saliera Naruto-cham.

-Hola. – conteste un poco tímida pero dispuesta a demostrarle mis sentimientos.

-Bienvenida a casa Uriko-cham permíteme te aludo con esto paquetes, ha de estar pesado una vez más me has salvado. – me hablo un poco sonrojado al igual que yo pues bueno esa forma de atender me tenia loca.

- Etho… Ah … Necesito hablar con trigoo. – me dijo él un poco sonrojado y me hizo sonrojar mas pues yo nunca lo había visto hace y se veía más atractivo además que me lo comunico casi gritando.

-pensamientos de Uriko off-

Tiempo después, y casi 4 años desde que no se sabía nada de él rubio en Konoha un grupo de 3 personas se dirigía hacia ese lugar.

----- (En un bosque cercando a Konohagakure no sato) -----

Yo habían trascurrido casi 6 meses desde que se le había declarado a Uriko y a hora en sus pensamientos se alaba la idea de que cara colocaría Tsunade al saber que ella pronto tendría que cazarlo Hera inimaginable.

La pareja se encaminaba a Konoha junto a su mentor Hiraya el cual no cavia de la dicha, de que el hijo de su discípulo había pronto de contraer nuncios. Durante el regreso a Konoha que duro alrededor de 4 meses cumplió el Uzumaki 19 y su prometida ya 21 años, y como iban los dos de lo mas tranquilos e incluso Naruto la llevaba a darle un tour por todo el país del fuego a Hiraya no le que do de otra que apresurase y llegar el primero a Konoha.

---- (En el puente gran Naruto) -----

Fueron emboscados por unos sujetos vestidos con un traje largo de color negro y unas nubes de color rojo por todas partes.

----- (En la oficina del Hokage) -----

Se alaba una rubia tomado una bebida alcohólica y de inmediato dio un salto al escuchar la bulla de alguien entrar por la ventana.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto la mujer molesta por ser interrumpida.

-Bueno ¿A si recibes a tu amigo y amante? - le pregunta burlona una voz oculta detrás de ella.

-Ha…¿Hiraya eres tú porque si no lo eres puedes darte por muerto? – dijo ella dándose la vuelta y encontrándose con su viejo amigo quien le sonreirá.

-Valla, ¿como estas Hiraya?. – pregunto ella.

-Bueno pues bien aun que pude no estarlo. – dijo el hombre y su compañera lo reviso de punta a punta y se dio cuenta que no mentía.

-¿Qué ocurre?. – Pregunta – Él lo sabe todo, y lo peor de todo es que es almeno unas 5 veces mas poderoso que su padre. – le dijo el dejando que la rubia se fuera de golpe contra su silla.

-E…Estas seguro de lo que dices, porque si es hace esto es muy malo. – le dijo la mujer al hombre y este le sonrió muy feliz.

-No has cambiado Nada Tsunade, pero tranquila el no hará nada, por algo estoy vivo, además hay alguien quien le a cambiado la vida durante el vieja.

- ¿Dónde está el? ¿Quién es esa persona? – pregunta la rubia de ojos miel un poco aturdida pero más tranquila.

-Bueno pues está en una luna de miel adelantada con la muchacha. – le confesó a ella.

-¿eh quieres decir qué? – no puedo creer que el se vaya a cazar, y a hora que pasara con Sakura y Hinata, era el pensamiento de Tsunade le Gomdaime Hokage.

-Hace es Tsunade el se va a cazar. - ante esto se escucho la caída de un papel.

Eran Zhisume, Sakura y Hinata las que entra van a la oficina de la Hokage a entregar su informe.

¿Quién se cazara? – pregunto curiosamente la chica de cabellos rozas y se percato de Hiraya saludándolo. - ¿Cómo esta Hiraya-sama?

-Bueno ¿Cómo están señoritas? Y bueno con respecto a eso pues el que se va a cazar es Naruto. – con esto la oficina se convirtió en un velorio pues Hinata comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre Sakura quien al parecer tan bien experimentaba las mismas sensaciones que la Hyuuga.

-Hiraya eres igual a Naruto nunca saben cómo callar – le golpeo en la cabeza y de inmediato una voz le hizo darse vuelta y las que lloraban tan bien lo hicieron y so llanto se hizo mas intenso e incluso salieron corriendo.

-¿Tsunade-sama se encuentra muy ocupada? – esa voz pertenecía a Naruto quien estaba acompañado de una hermosa joven de cabellos Negros, lo cual para las otras significaba que no Hera ninguna broma del sannin que su amado se iba cazar.


	2. capitulo 01 02

**Una Abrumadora Noticia y Una Nueva Oportunidad**

Capitulo 01 - 02

-Anda, ¿es que dije algo malo? – pregunta estupefacto cierto rubio al ver correr a Sakura y Hinata al mismo tiempo de la habitación de la Gondaime Hokage, y luego para cambiar a una posición más preocupada creyendo que de pronto se trate de un ataque ninja por parte de alguna aldea. – nos atacan espero ordenes Tsunade-sama, cariño lo siento pero nuestro paseo se pospondrá tenesmos una emergencia y justo en ese momento se le lanza una rubia de su espalda con un puño que muy fácil podría matar a alguien pero que fue esquivado dejando caer a una mujer de unos 30 al suelo. – Pero, ¿Por qué demonios intentas golpearme, quien te crees que eres? – habla autoritariamente un Naruto que tomaba posición ofensiva pero a la vez defensiva.

-¿Quién eres y porque has atacado a mi prometido? – fue lo siguiente que se escucho cuando la pelo castaño acompañante de Naruto tomo a la rubia de ojos verdes por el cuello y la estrello contra un muro de la oficina dejando un gran cráter y a la vez colocar habilidosamente un kunai en el cuello de la kunoishi. - ¿Quién te envía? ¡¡¡Responde!!! – grita ya muy furiosa al ver el estado de shock de la mujer de su misma edad pero evidentemente más débil.

-Uriko-cham tranquilízate y suéltala por favor ella es Ino de la que te conté recuerdas. – dice el rubio tomando a su mujer de la cintura y alejándola de la pobre chica herida por la brutal fuerza de su amada._ – sinceramente si no hubiera hecho nada esta pobre ya estaría muerta, es de verdad muy increíble que mi pupilo pueda controlar semejante bestia. – _pensaba el hombre de edad que se sentó sobro el escritorio a reflexionar como le explicaría esto a Tsunade quien se veía molesta y como no estarlo si le habían dañado parte de su oficina, se disponía a lanzarse sobre la hermosa diosa y unas palabras la detuvieron en seco. – de ser tu no lo haría, no tienes ninguna oportunidad ya que te sobrepasa como no tientes idea, además el no dejara que nadie ponga mano sobre su tesoro. – dice el viejo colocándole la mano en el hombro a su antigua compañera en señal de que debía desistir por su propio bien. - ¿Qué estás diciendo, es imposible? – decía la Gondaime retomando los estribos y colocando una mueca de superioridad que pronto se convertiría en una de temor y hasta miedo de alguien menor que ella. – No lo dudes Tsunade, te lo aseguro ellos dos están a un nivel que ni siquiera yo me imagine que viviría para presenciarlo, fácilmente es como si ellos en estos pocos años hubieran tenido el entrenamiento de unos cuantos siglos – comento y para su desgracia las palabras de Uriko la cual hablaba con Naruto ignorando totalmente lo que ce decía de ellos dos corroboraban su sospecha. – _sabes Naruto-chan me contuve un poco no quería tener que matarla, simplemente utilice un poco de mi fuerza física así que no te preocupes por ello, hay que ver que alguien tan patético aun existe. _Susurraba la belleza a Naruto quien se aliviaba y le contestaba. – _Uriko-chan las cosas en este país son mucho más fáciles que en aquel lugar, y sé que es malo pues si una guerra estallase con el país del dragón definitivamente esto sería un problema así que demos todo nuestro esfuerzos posibles. _– como siempre el rubio tenía ese efecto en la mujer el cual Hera el de neutralizar cualquier arranque de furia descontrolada sin morir en el intento, Tsunade aun que aun estaba un poco nerviosa con la presencia de esa mujer se animo a hablar ya más tranquila. – Naruto tenemos que hablar así que por favor toma asiento y practiquemos ah y esto tan bien incluye a tu prometida. – le dice logrando ganar la atención de los dos tortolos que se separaron del beso en que estaban sumergidos.

-Está bien, Tsunade-sama, por favor Uri-chan siéntate aquí. – caballerosamente le cedía la silla a la mujer mayor que él y a la vez su amada quien acepto tímidamente pues no podía evitar sentirse así ante esas pequeñas muestras de afecto de él, el hecho de vivir junto a el por largo tiempo no significaba que ambos podían amarse sin disfrutar de un sonrojo y de el nerviosismo que este conlleva.

-Bueno dime Naruto ¿Tienes idea de el problema que se te viene en sima? – pregunta la mujer pensativa viendo al cielo y dando la espalda para así dejar caer unas lagrimas por el recuerdo y no quedar como débil. _Creo que no hay de otra tengo que contarles sobre esta promesa que hizo el Yondaime con Hiashi Hyuuga._ Pensaba la rubia y comenzó a hablar más decidida que nunca. – Hace tiempo cuando tu padre se sacrifico fue Hiashi Hyuuga y un grupo de AMBUS los que lo encontraron junto a ti a Minato quien no había muerto aun y que respiraba sus últimos alientos; le hizo una petición a su mejor amigo, en la cual cuando su hija que había nacido esa misma noche creciera fuese la esposa de Naruto bajo cualquier circunstancia. – le dice por fin Tsunade esperando lo peor y incapaz de voltear la cilla pues no se atrevía ver el rostro de ambos que literalmente provocaron un silencio sepulcral seguido de un pequeño gemido por parte de Uriko que empezaba a derrumbarse, y las palabras de alivio de Naruto. _Maldición digan algo no mantengan este silencio o me volveré loca, pero creo que será peor cuando Naruto hable. _Calculaba habilidosamente la Hokage. _Bueno ya sé lo que vendrá, bueno Tsunade a ver como ladeas con esto. _– Bueno entiendo esto Tsunade-sama pero es yo no renunciare a Uriko pues es el amor de mi vida. – le contesto firmemente Naruto quien se oía mas decidido que nunca pero pronto ese rostro de experto triunfador se le quitaría. _Lo siento Tsunade, Hinata pero no puedo hacerlo ya que he tomado la decisión de que la única mujer en mi corazón es y será Uriko Uzumaki. _Pensaba para sus adentros el chico mientras que su amada se debatía internamente. _¿Qué aras Naruto-chan, a quien elijaras? Además a que se refiere esta mujer, puedo ver que no es todo lo que tiene que decir, esta maldita incertidumbre me está matando, pero no estoy segura de que la respuesta me gustara, debo hacerlo, debo callar o actuar sin ningún remordimiento, claro eso hare después de todo si en el corazón de el estoy, siempre estaré a su lado aun así nos separe el mar, después de todo sabia que sariá mala idea permitir que el regresara. _Se decidió entonces a hablar aun así su corazón saliera lastimado.

_-_Us… usted no me venga con… con cuentos cortos con… continúe no crea que somos cor… cortos. – era extraño ese tono en ella por lo cual Naruto le tomo la mano, sabía de antemano que cuando ella tartamudeaba sería algo malo después de todo y además podía deducir que Tsunade ocultaba algo. – Dígame ¿Tsunade qué ocurre? – pregunta un rubio con ojos que exigen la verdad y sin soltar la mano de su prometida pues en ella se sentía capaz de asimilar lo que sea.

-Cuando dije que tenían que cazarse a cualquier costo me refería a que si alguien interfiere en su destino, es decir si alguien aparece y roba el amor de Naruto tanto a él de Hinata debe morir a manos de dicha persona, u/o desistir de dicho sentimiento, en caso de no ser posible de esta forma ninguno de los dos podrá continuar con esto pues serian traidores de Konoha, llegado el momento tendrás que asesinar a Uriko y presentar su cabeza en el consejo y ante la Hyuuga – hablo ella queriendo que la tierra se la tragara por tener que cumplir semejante barbaridad.

-Entiendo, por eso necesito pedirle un favor, concédeme aun que sea unos días nada más para decidir lo que hare. – le hablo el chico quien ni siquiera espero la respuesta de la Gondaime y tomo así a su mujer, bueno ya no su mujer pues tenía que hacer se la idea de que a hora pertenecía a la mayor de las Hyuuga. _Bueno que le vamos a hacer, aun no puedo créelo pero que se olviden los del consejo y mucho más los del clan Hyuuga porque estoy seguro ellos inventaron todo este rollo por lo pronto desearan no haber hecho esto pues su querida heredera me las pagara muy caro cuando sea mi mujer._ Pronto el Uzumaki en prendería una majestuosa venganza pero por el momento se conformo con llevar a su prometida a pasear por la aldea y comer algo de rameen.

----- (En la mansión ya anocheciendo Hyuuga) -----

En los pasillos de las habitaciones de la casa principal se podía escuchar claramente el llanto de una mujer desconsolada y el solo alarido ponía los pelos de punta a los guardias quienes jamás en todo sus años pensaron que la luz de esa casa fuera tan aterradora cuando se le rompe el corazón, muchos de los pretendientes más cercanos a la familia se les había contado de la situación y todos querían asesinar con sus propias manos a Naruto Uzumaki un demonio que había quietado la inocencia del rostro de la Ojos perlados y la había cambiado a un profundo dolor del alma, debía ser esto quizás lo que ocurre cuando se rompe lo ya establecido por el destino mismo. _¿Por qué me ocurre esto a mí? ¿Qué eh hecho yo para merecer esto? Muchas veces escuche estas frases y jamás imagine que algo así podría ocurrirme a mí, pero este es el mudo real y todos sufrimos, me odio por ser tan débil e indecisa estoy segura que si en aquel momento yo me le hubiera declarado nada de esto me hubiera ocurrido, todo esto es mi culpa, de seguro que si le hubiera dicho que lo amaba cuando partió de Konoha el no se hubiera enamorado de esa arpía, pero que estoy diciendo no puedo juzgar a las personas, pero a ella si pues es una maldita, no le voy a permitir que se quede con mi Naruto-kun al cual he amado y admirado desde hace mucho tiempo antes de que ellos dos se conocieran. Pero tu tan bien Naruto-kun cómo pudiste, pero que estoy pensando, no él no tiene la culpa después de todo el no sabía nada, te juro que te recuperare, definitivamente uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. _Pensaba Hinata acostada en su cama y con la cabeza sumergida en la almohada incapaz de abrir los ojos poco a poco se dejo caer en un plácido sueño con el causante de su desvelo.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación se hallaba un hombre quien se le podía ver el extremo cansancio y leía un pergamino junto a una taza de café caliente y muy fuerte por cierto. – Bueno creo que ya es hora además Tsunade ya le debió ávido explicado la situación al Uzumaki, bueno no a Namizake sobre su compromiso con mi hija – pronuncio para sus adentros el líder del clan Hyuuga. _Increíble que mi hija pronto será toda una señora y que el hijo de Minato-san será el acompañante en esta misión, sé que esto será duro para ellos pues es a la fuerza pero deben asumir la responsabilidad aun que mi hija este enamorada de Naruto ella no se sentirá muy bien al saber que él estará con ella en contra de su voluntad pero una vez que ellos se casen les contare personalmente junto a este pergamino la razón por la cual ellos deben estas juntos y estoy seguro entenderán espero nos perdonen no Minato. _(Definitivamente algo anda mal en todo esto, cosa que Hera evidente para cualquiera con conocimiento de la verdad pero no se imaginaron jamás que el Uzumaki o Namizake decidiera tomar tal juga da que posiblemente acarrearía un grave problema).

Pronto amaneció y al dar las nueve de la mañana Hiashi convoco a su sucesora para que supiera la verdad, no tardo mucho en llegar, pero en sus ojos podían verse las consecuencias de habar llorado toda una noche y algo había cambiado se le veía un brillo en sus ojos que le decía a su padre que ella tomaría esta noticia un poco mejor de lo que él en un principio había imaginado.

-Buenos días Hinata, toma asiento por favor- señala una manta a su lado en la pequeña mesa. –Dime padre ¿para qué me solicita tan temprano? – para Hinata eso se le estaba convirtiendo en la dimensión desconocida, primero Naruto había regresado con una mujer que supuestamente es su prometida, y a hora su padre la trataba bien esto sí que es raro para ella esto sobrepasaba las escalas de su raro metro.

-Seré directo, hace aproximadamente 19 años atrás Minato Namizake el Yondaime Hokage de la aldea de la hoja se sacrifico al luchar con el Kyuubi no Sukuo, a la población civil se le oculto cierta información, es decir no se les dijo que la razón por la cual es cuarto murió fue por que realizo un sello prohibido utilizando a su propio hijo como contenedor del Kyuubi, yo era uno de los encargados de ir a buscar al Hokage, el Hera mi mejor amigo, cuando llegue a ese lugar supe que al no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida así que fui breve y le pregunte cual era su último deseo. – fue interrumpido por su hija en ese momento. – ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto y quién es ese niño? – algo que si había que reconocérsele a la ojos plateados es que ella no era nada corta y empezaba a intuir que ese niño podría ser Naruto y esto a su vez le aclaraba él porque muchos de los aldeanos lo veían como una bestia y lo odiaban tanto.

-Es evidente para ti no es cierto Hinata, el único hijo del Yondaime hokage es Naruto Uzumaki, quien pronto pasara a llevar el nombre de su padre no el de su madre, a hora no me interrumpas hasta que termine. – y hace continuo todo pero Hinata no podía dejar de atar cabos sueltos y nuevas incógnitas aparecían en ella.

-Aquí viene lo importante – sonoro suspiro y continuo dejando a su descendencia completamente pasmada – yo hice una promesa con el cuarto aquel día la cual es que tu mi hija se case con su hijo es decir tú te casaras con Naruto Namizake, además de eso no habrá quien pueda interponerse pues la voz del Hokage es ley y nadie podrá interponérsele, ni siquiera la actual ni el consejo pues una regla de oro se utiliza en este caso, cuando un Kage antes de morir declara algo se cumple sin importar nada ni nadie, por eso cásate con Namizake. – termino hablar a su hija Hiashi y no se sorprendió de ver un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro de su hija, muy al contrario le sonrió y le dio un abrazo. _–Hinata, tu eres mi hija querida y solo quiero lo mejor para ti, por eso como figura principal del clan Hyuuga yo te felicito por lograr merecer la cabeza de esta familia, serás pronto nombrada líder de nuestra gente, además serás esposa de quien será el próximo y mejor hokage de este mundo. – ¡_papá tú crees en él? – le pregunta sorprendida de la revelación de su padre. – claro hija como no he de creer en él si es la mismísima figura de su padre, no me equivocaría en decir que cuando el tome el mando de nuestra aldea vendrán tiempos de paz por fin a estas tierras. – pronuncio el hombre de los Hyuuga y luego le susurro algo al oído a su hija que la hizo sonrojarse de una manera que jamás antes ocurrió. – _me gustaría ver pronto a mis nietos corres por los pasillos de este hogar. _– wau a hora era oficial ella seria la prometida de Naruto Namizake, ella estaba tan feliz fantaseando que no se percato de un detalle muy importante ¿Dónde y que está haciendo Naruto en este momento, y ya sebe de este compromiso? Todo era felicidad para la Hyuuga y de pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta principal y corrió a ver de quien se trataba y cuando se dio cuenta toda la preocupación reapareció nuevamente, eran Sakura Haruno y Uriko sheinsen.

No se pronuncio palabra alguna y simplemente caminaron bajo la guía de la heredera del clan más importante de Konoha actualmente con sus rostros bajos. _Supongo que este momento tarde o temprano llegaría pero jamás pensé que fuese tan pronto, además seguro que él lo sabe, solo espero que no me odies Naruto-kun. _Triste pero cierto, una verdad que no puede ser ocultada y que pronto afectaría una relación de muchos años.

Llegaron pronto a una gran sala donde normalmente solo se recibe a los invitados de honor de la familia pero en esta ocasión como no se sabía que nadie vendría estaba bacía y no había siquiera unos toldos donde colocarse simplemente un cuadro de Hinata el cual tenía escrito unos kanjis que significan "**En honor a la honorable hija del líder del clan Hyuuga quien pronto tomara su puesto y traerá prosperidad a nuestra familia"**. Ciertamente arreglado este salón seria digno de un palacio real pero no era nada más y menos que de los Hyuuga y esto Hera algo que incomodaba a las mujeres presentes excepto a Hinata quien estaba acostumbrada a ver deslumbrarse a la gente que no conocía ese lugar, mas su expectativa y la tención formada por el silencio que duro casi una hora, la estaba volviendo loca por lo que rompió ella el silencio.

-Creo comprender a lo que han venido y os déjeme expresarles mis sentimientos y lo que pienso hacer. – y sin más con un extraño aire de superioridad, seguridad, y frialdad hablo por primera vez Hinata dejando con la boca abierta a la Haruno y a la Sheinsen molesta. – No pienso ir en contra de lo que nuestros padres a acordado por lo siguiente no intenten detener esto o serán castigadas, esto hace parte de temas estrictos entre clanes ni siquiera el Hokage o el consejo tiene derecho a intervenir. – no se inmolo aun que se reprimía tremendamente, se coloco de pie y simplemente miro a los ojos a su mejor amiga diciendo con rostro de resignación. – Por favor Hinata hazle todo lo feliz que yo jamás podre hacer, Uriko-san ¿quieres irte? – pregunta pero sabía que una negativa seria lo único que encontraría, para ser exactos ella de verdad la estaba pasando mal pero como compañera del ninja mas fuerte e impetuoso de la aldea del país del fuego debía mantéense firme y fuerte ante todo además como se suponía que estaría bien en las misiones con el si no Hera capaz de olvidar ese sentimiento y mucho menos enfrentarle. –Descuida Sakura-san dame unos segundos para hablar con ella, antes de partir me gustaría pedirle un favor a la mujer que estará con mi ser más amado. – evidentemente estaba dolida pues sus ojos se hallaban llorosos, y como no estarlo si en cada palabra del tema que salía de su boca le dolían profundamente en el alma. _Tengo que ser capaz de… _sus pensamientos se vieron mermados al escuchar que la puerta se abría y entraba un hombre imponente de unos 40 años con un rostro bastante severo y seguido de el alguien que acaparo todas las miradas de las Kunoishis. Ahí estaba el.

**Naruto Namizake **entraba detrás del hombre con una ropa realmente formal, un Yukata negro completo y bien lucido junto a su cabello organizado y un rostro sonriente y feliz "feliz" si en realidad lucia feliz y ella ya no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de su rostro. – Sakura a hora si podemos irnos, Adiós Naruto amado mío – esto último un susurro pero que como todos guardaban silencio se dejo escuchar atreves de cada rincón de el lugar y lo que eran rostros melancólicos y alegres de transformaron en segundos en desesperación rabia y sorpresa. _Supongo que así a nadie le quedara duda de que ya está todo como debe ser, jamás pensé que tu Hinata Hyuuga serias tan egoísta de querer a toda costa que me case con ti aun así agás sufrir a los demás, pero de acuerdo te seguiré el juego y te hare pagar cada una de las lagrimas que le as echo derramar a mi corazón y el de Uriko. _Las dos mujeres abandonaron el recinto y dejaron solos a Hiashi Naruto y Hinata.

-Creo que las palabras sobran pero igual es necesario que oficialmente se dé a conocer la noticia antes de que el conflicto con amagakura estalle por fin y que Akatzuki ataque. – dijo el hombre y se complació al ver que su nuevo Hijo y su Hija se alaban sentados y cogidos de manos.

Hinata estaba muy sonrojada y insegura, toda esa seguridad se avía esfumado, tenía en estos momentos al amor de su vida junto a ella y este la tomaba de la mano fuertemente con un rostro feliz que a ella esto le alegraba pues era muestra de que no le odiaba pero algo en su interior algo le decía que esta felicidad no duraría mucho. _¿Por qué sonríes de esta forma Naruto-kun? ¿Acaso me amas? ¿Acaso no amabas a esa mujer? ¿Planeas algo en contra de nosotros? Te juro que haré que me ames. _– estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted Hiashi-sama quiero que nuestro compromiso sea anunciado lo más pronto posible – estaba serio pero a la vez su voz era muy confiada, estaba mostrando definitivamente una faceta muy diferente a la que todos creían conocer de el chico que jamás haría daño a sus compañeros y conocidos.

-P…podría opinar… ciertamente me parece que entre lo más posible sea nuestro compromiso oficializado será mejor pero quiero que solo sean allegados de la familia y nuestros compañeros de generación así como sensei. – ciertamente el juramento para sus adentros la obliga a seguir adelante y abandonar esa faceta de temor, a toda costa aria que el rubio se fijara en ella pero la verdad estaba lejos de ello y su firmeza simplemente hacia que Naruto a cada instante desarrollara un gran rencor hacia la familia Hyuuga.

-De acuerdo será como ustedes dispongan – hablo el Hyuuga al tiempo que así una reverencia y se colocaba de pie para abandonar el lugar. Una vez fuera Naruto se disponía a salir cuando unas manos le sujetaron de la manga de su Yukata obligándolo a dar la vuelta.

-Por favor perdóname Naruto-kun yo… no quise hacerte daño… ni obligarte a nada – termino de decir ya entrada en lagrimas esperando cualquier cosa pero lo que aconteció no fue lo que se esperaría alguna vez.

Unas manos le acariciaron el cabello y la obligaron a ver hacia arriba. Luego tomaron su barbilla y esta vez unos cálidos labios hicieron presión contra los suyos como pidiendo que abriera la boca, cuando por fin lo hizo se adentro en ella una lengua seguida de una pequeña cantidad de la saliva de él y unos movimientos circulares atreves de ella que le hicieron perderse en el momento, tenía los ojos abiertos pero poco a poco los fue serrando y al cabo de unos 60 segundos se separaron para tomar aire, ella se llevo las manos instintivamente a los labios y se sonrojo mucho y el acto siguiente callo inconsciente en los brazos que inocentemente e inconscientemente se movieron para recibirla. _Joder pero si eres igual que Uriko-chan, de esta forma se me será difícil castigarte por lo que has hecho, pero de verdad eres hermosa no puedo creer que yo fuera tan pelmazo de no darme cuenta, estoy seguro que si antes de irme me lo hubieras confesado yo no me hubiera enamorado de ella ¿pero qué demonios estoy pensado?_

–Oye… despierte por favor… no me agás quedar mal ante te nuestra familia – de alguna forma extraña e inverosímil esas palabras la trajeron a la realidad y su sonrojo se vio desde el espacio puesto que al darse cuenta de que el la tenía en brazos de una forma que solo los enamorados pueden estar y solo atino a intentar separarse pero él no se lo permitió ya que la sujetaba fuertemente contra él. –Hinata, juntos aremos que esto funcione, perdóname tu a mí que jamás me hubiera dado cuenta antes que tú me amaste tanto durante tanto tiempo – _estoy seguro que después de esto no tomara mucho tiempo para que se confié, jajá cuando llegue la noche en que me pertenezcas lamentaras haber apartado al amor de mi vida de mi lado Hinata Hyuuga._

-Na…Naruto-kun… in… intentémoslo. – se coloco de pie con una gran sonrisa, realizo una reverencia y le pidió cortésmente que le acompañara a algún lugar de la mansión puesto que allí se llevaría a cabo una cena de cortesía para el invitado y bueno ella tenía sus planes aparte. _Bien a hora tengo que cocinarle a mi Naruto-kun_ _pienso ser la mejor esposa del universo, porque quiero limpiar todas las lagrimas de el interior de mi ojos azules, a nuevamente me sonrojo, me pregunto cómo iré a hacerle en ese momento en que estemos en la misma cama…_ su mente hizo corto circuito puesto que se apagaron todas las habilidades extra sensoriales, quedo en un limbo de algún lugar de su no conciencia, divago en un mar de imágenes censurables y que se Allan con el volumen en 0 puesto que si se escucharan dirían que es toda una guarra de primera.

----- (Apartamento de Naruto) -----

-Dime ¿Por qué mierdas tenias que entrar con esa maldita cara de felicidad? ¿Será que en realidad te gusta la Hyuuga? – pregunta realmente furiosa pero no lo mostraba en su rostro.

-Tengo que aparentar que todo anda bien lo siento… sabes una cosa… yo… Etho… te amo – tiernamente le susurra al oído mientras la abraza desde la espalda y deposita un tierno beso en su cuello al descubierto en la falta de ropa.

-Yo… pienso que tu eres un sagaz e i… idiota – se asía la dura porque en realidad deseaba que el chico la tomara en sus brazos y le extasiara como anoche cuando fue su primera relación en poco más de 4 años de conocerse.

-No te preocupes… todo está bajo control, además recuerda que siempre podrás invocarme de aquel lado y estaré para ti en el mismísimo instante que me llames ¿de acuerdo? – un descomunal silencio y el acto siguiente no es para una audiencia de menores de edad.

Sus boca mordió la blanquecina piel de la pelo negro y se las ingenio para succionar parte de su aroma para que no se olvidara de a quién pertenecía, continuo acariciando parte de su espalda con la mano derecha deslizando su pulgar atreves de la columna vertebral de ella y con la mano izquierda le acariciaba el vientre dibujado círculos, luego bajo un poco su mano y la coloco en el epicentro de todas las sensaciones sexuales de una mujer; su vagina ardía al trote de suaves pero agresivas carisias, para ella era como si incontables batallas épicas se libraran dentro de sí, con la otra mano tocaba sus senos y pronto mordió nuevamente su cuello pero esta vez ejerció tal fuerza que un poco de diminutos hilos rojos se escaparon de ese lugar llegando así hacia sus pezones los cuales el pronto busco con tal urgencia que parecía que se tratara de agua en el desierto del Sahara después de varios meses de expedición.

Pronto se vieron en un acto sexual que para ellos era la hostia en pasta, realmente lo disfrutaron, aparte del hecho de amarse simplemente se tenían ganas como decimos vulgarmente algunos.

----- (En la puerta de Konoha) -----

-Este será el adiós – dice Uriko con lagrimas en los ojos y lentamente se separa del abrazo de su amado y amante, cuando están a una distancia corta pero suficiente lejana como para poderse ver a los ojos ella sube la mirada y le demuestra al rubio de ojos azules que las ventanas de su interior se hallan totalmente cerradas.

-Te prometo que te escribiere, recuérdame y jamás me olvides, pase lo que pase por favor has me lo saber, recuerda que… - ella lo interrumpió antes que hablara más de la cuenta colocándole un dedo en su boca.

-Tranquilo recuerda que yo fui quien te entreno en tu gekke genkai además yo te enseñe a utilizar tu arte Neem. – a hora ella fue interrumpida recibiendo un fuerte abrazo que la dejo sin aliento, esa calidez aun que la había tenido hace no más de 24 aun así la deseaba y extrañaría mientras esté lejos de ella. Luego un beso en la boca tan apasionado que causo unas lagrimas en quien veía desde atrás, aun unos 100 metros de distancia con su Byakuugan activado, Hinata comprendió en ese momento que no podía pretender sacarle a Naruto a aquella mujer del corazón, lo único que podía hacer es intentar enamóralo de ella, es la única salida lógica para el asunto pensaba la ojos blancos llorosos en el momento.

-Estás loco alguien… - la interrumpió con un beso nuevamente más apasionado que el anterior – recuerda que no importa lo que hagan yo te amo y te amare siempre, no te olvidare jamás y te prometo que te iré a visitar a bejín en cualquier momento – le dijo se separo y ella tomo su camino dispuesta a seguir adelante para demostrarle a el que ellas es digna y que estará esperándole ansiosa.

-Adiós mi amada – susurra para sus adentros el rubio y unas cuantas gotas se escurren por su rostro brillantes por el ocaso de un bello atardecer que en este caso era triste hasta más no poder.

----- (En algún lugar de un bosque bastante abundante de arboles gigantes dos personas hablan) -----

-Muy bien al parecer Naruto-kun ya está en Konoha nuevamente querido Sasuke ¿Qué piensas hacer? – le pregunta un hombre siniestro que solo asoma su cabeza a través de una mata y que tiene el rostro de dos colores, una parte Negra y la otra Blanca, unas hojas afiladas en ambos lados y evidentemente parece una planta carnívora.

-Ya veo supongo que tendré que ir a visitarlo, después de todo podría sernos de utilidad para los miembros de Akatzuki – dice un chico vestido con un yukata blanco y azul, abierto dejando ver un pecho bien trabajado, cabello negro largo y una catana moderna en su espalda junto a él un par de cadáveres mutilados.

- Entiendo Sasuke-kun hablare entonces con Pain para que nos de indicaciones, y suerte con el marica de Orochimaru, ha no te tomes tu misión en serio recuerda que eso está en contra de las reglas – en el instante desaparece tras la corteza del árbol y el chico se evapora literalmente en el lugar no sin antes hacer volar el árbol de un espadazo con una cara de disgusto, obviamente el comentario no le hizo ni pisca de gracia.

----- (Regresamos a la mansión Hyuuga después de unas 4 horas de lo acontecido anteriormente) -----

-Soy una estúpida al pensar que las cosas serian de color rosa – se gritaba a sus adentro una llorosa Hinata con su rostro tapado por una almohada, estaba tendida en el suelo y al parecer algo la estaba comiendo desde adentro.

El sonido de la puerta hizo un tremendo eco que activo los sentidos de ella y deseaba en lo más profundo de sí que no fuera lo que imaginaba.

-Hinata ¿estás ahí? ¿Te encuentras bien? – inocente como sus palabras. _Jamás pensé que lo que hice hace un momento la dejase en este estado, no que he hecho soy un idiota tengo que afrontar esto como es debido._

-Hinata tenemos que hablar, por favor abre la puerta – ya esto último vino desesperado desde afuera.

En cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió y se contemplaron cara a cara, pero el se abalanzo sobre ella, ya hace tiempo que ella lo deseaba así que no hizo nada más que dejarse llevar, sabía que sería solo un consuelo. O una forma que tenia Naruto de desaojarse, que ella solo sería una muñeca para el pero estaba dispuesta a ser utilizada como fuera por el si se trataba de el haría lo que fuera para hacerle feliz el único límite seria que jamás los separen.


End file.
